The present invention is based on the discovery of a mechanism by which muscle fibers can develop. When a muscle contracts, two basic structural changes occur. One, the muscle shortens in length, and two, its width increases as it bulges outward. The vast majority of resistance exercises and workout products provide resistance to the shortening of muscles, yet they provide no direct resistance to the bulging of muscles. For example, when a weight-lifter performs a biceps curl with a dumbbell, the dumbbell provides resistance oriented in a vector parallel to the major axis of the biceps muscle, and therefore acts to prevent the muscle from shortening. Furthermore, because the muscle fibers that comprise a muscle are oriented parallel to the muscle's major axis, conventional resistance exercises likewise act to prevent individual muscle fibers from shortening, while providing negligible resistance to muscle fiber bulging.
In contrast, the present invention resists muscles and their individual muscle fibers from bulging outward. A user first places a member in contact with a muscle to be exercised, and then applies pressure to the member. The pressure is transmitted to the underlying muscle tissue in a vector that is approximately parallel to the minor axis of the muscle. The user simultaneously contracts the muscle, with the applied pressure resisting the muscle from expanding. Because the muscle fibers are stressed in a novel way, users can get especially impressive results. It is well-known that stressing muscle fibers in a manner in which they are unaccustomed can provide a significant stimulus for growth. By resisting muscle fibers from bulging, this invention taps into a significant area of potential muscle development neglected by other exercises.
Another limitation overcome by this invention is that conventional resistance exercises do not allow people to develop their muscles in a precise and controllable manner. People commonly undertake workout programs hoping to create a certain physique, but end up disappointed with the body changes that actually occur. For example, people who do abdominal exercises in the hopes of creating a flatter appearance, often end up with development in the lower abdominal musculature, which can cause overlying fat to bulge outward, creating the so-called “sit-up bulge.” Similarly, many women exercise their gluteus maximus muscles to lift up sagging rear ends, yet they frequently wind up with development in the lower portion of the muscle, which can likewise cause overlying fat to bulge outward.
In order for a person to create an envisioned physique, they need to be able to develop specific areas of muscles. The term “area of muscle” shall herein be defined to refer to any amount of a muscle, including either the entire muscle or any subset, or portion, thereof. People should target strategic portions of muscle where development can lift up sagging fat to give a firmer appearance, while avoiding portions where development can cause overlying fat to bulge out farther. In contrast to other exercises, the present invention offers users the unprecedented ability to selectively develop precise areas of muscle throughout their bodies. A user simply chooses an area of a muscle they wish to develop and then uses a member to apply pressure to and exercise that area.
To understand how this works, it is helpful to first review some basic concepts of neuroanatomy. A typical muscle is made up of hundreds of independently functioning units, which will hereafter be referred to as “muscle units.” In a typical muscle contraction, some muscle units are much more active than others, and these units will consequently have a greater stimulus to grow. In order for a person to selectively develop a particular portion of a muscle, they would need to stimulate the muscle units that lie within that portion to a greater extent than the units in the rest of the muscle. However, this task is very difficult to accomplish. The reason for this is that the nervous system uses stored motor programs to execute muscle contractions. Whenever a person decides to contract a muscle, an appropriate motor program is activated, causing a predetermined pattern of muscle units to be stimulated. Motor programs are stored in the brain's long-term memory, so that the same muscle units are activated repetitively over the course of numerous muscle contractions, while others are much less active. As a result, motor programs largely determine which muscle units grow to become fully developed and which ones remain underdeveloped. Because motor programs operate on a subconscious level, they can be very difficult to alter. With conventional resistance exercises, it is virtually impossible for exercisers to selectively activate the muscle units in a particular portion of muscle. For this reason, exercisers can perform countless workout sessions, yet fail to selectively develop their targeted areas.
In contrast, the present invention allows users to circumvent their motor programs to selectively develop portions of muscles. Referring to FIG. 1, a member is shown transmitting pressure to an area of a biceps muscle, with the muscle tissue under pressure shaded to distinguish it from adjacent muscle tissue. As a user contracts their muscle, sensors within the area will detect the resistance supplied by the pressure and communicate this situation to the brain. The brain will respond by activating some of the previously inactive muscle units that are under pressure, which will induce a more forceful contraction in the shaded area. If the user targets the same area for several exercise sessions, the shaded area will undergo growth to a greater degree than adjacent muscle tissue. Furthermore, by tapping into the previously inactive muscle units, a person can achieve significant muscle development, because these underutilized muscle units have much more potential for growth than overutilized muscle units that are likely already maximally developed. Other exercises fail to tap into underutilized muscle units, because they cannot overcome the inherent limitations imposed by motor programs.
Additionally, this invention can be used to modify motor programs to help users achieve their goals. The muscle sensors previously discussed provide biofeedback stimulation informing the user when a targeted area of muscle has contracted. This helps teach the user how to contract their muscle in a way that maximally stimulates the targeted area, which is a key element of optimum muscle development. Through repetitive exercise, a user can retrain their nervous system and modify their motor programs, so that the targeted muscle units are recruited more frequently and at the outset of a muscle contraction. Once modified, these motor programs will theoretically carry over to other exercises as well, so that the targeted muscle units are stimulated more frequently than they would be otherwise. These muscle units should also be more active during the muscle contractions that occur throughout the course of normal daily activities. This can help lead to long-term body reshaping that can continue even after a person has discontinued a regular workout program.
In addition, the present invention is remarkably versatile, allowing a user to develop muscles of the arms, legs, shoulders, chest, abdomen, and buttocks. Furthermore, whereas other exercises often lead to asymmetric muscle development, people can use this invention to correct for existing asymmetries while creating a near-perfectly balanced physique. No other exercise product can produce muscle development in such a precise and controllable manner and over such a broad range of muscles. This invention's versatility is especially noteworthy considering that it is very compact, making it easy to store and transport.
To allow this versatility, the user should have access to member surfaces for body contact that have various shapes and sizes, so that a surface can be selected that is compatible with the area of muscle being exercised. For example, a surface that is large and broad can be used to apply pressure to larger muscles such as the pectoralis or gluteus maximus muscles, while an elongated, narrow surface is better suited for the abdominal muscles and the muscles of the arm. Furthermore, considering that some users will want to develop entire muscles while others may wish to develop specific portions of these muscles, it is important they be provided with member surfaces that will transmit pressure in the appropriate distribution patterns.
One of the primary objectives of this invention is to provide users with a tool for achieving controlled development in their abdominal muscles. The rectus abdominis muscles are anatomically arranged in parallel horizontal strips, and an elongated member can be used to exercise each strip independently. Each strip can be exercised to a variable degree, which represents an improvement over other abdominal exercises that typically lead to general development that is spread throughout the abdominal muscles. An exerciser can use a member to apply a low level of resistance to their lower abdominal strips which will help to tone and flatten this area, and they can apply more resistance to their upper abdominal strips to create an attractive, muscular look.
Another primary objective of this invention is to provide users with an effective way to selectively develop their gluteus maximus muscles. A member may be used to exercise the upper portion, where muscle development can help to lift up sagging tissue and hold it in place, creating an attractive rounded appearance.
This invention is also great for other muscles, such as the triceps, biceps, oblique abdominals, to mention but a few.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it gives users very precise control over the level of resistance that is applied. In contrast to exercise machines and weights, where resistance can only be changed in increments as determined by the product manufacturer, users of this product can apply the exact amount of resistance they choose. Furthermore, resistance can be lowered during the course of a set as a user tires, allowing them to perform additional repetitions and bring their muscles to a greater degree of exhaustion, which is a crucial element of optimal muscle development. With machines and weights, the exerciser must discontinue the set once they can no longer perform a repetition at the selected resistance level, which limits the amount of muscle exhaustion that can be achieved. It has been found that a person can use this invention to effectively exercise their muscles by applying light pressure, while voluntarily contracting their targeted muscle as forcefully as possible, with biofeedback stimulation aiding the user to contract the targeted area.
Additionally, the present invention is a safer alternative to many conventional exercises. Weight lifters, for instance, can sustain crush injuries, muscle and tendon pulls, and various other injuries not seen with this invention. Furthermore, this invention places virtually no strain on the joints, which will help preserve cartilage. This will benefit arthritis patients by providing a pain-free way to develop muscle, in contrast to other exercises that can cause pain flare-ups.